Increasing the number or percentage of membrane intact, viable cells in a sample may improve overall sample quality, and may increase the success of subsequent procedures. For example, an increase in the number or percentage of membrane intact, viable sperm in a fresh or frozen/thawed sample may improve overall sperm quality. Cleavage rates for both in vitro and in vivo fertilization procedures may be increased. Embryo quality may be enhanced and embryonic losses may be reduced, which may lead to increased pregnancy rates.
Magnetic cellular separation of apoptotic sperm has been achieved using annexin V. However, it is desirable to remove sperm cells and sperm cellular structures compromised in ways other than just apoptosis. Moreover, annexin V technology may be limited because the binding buffer may negatively affect sperm motility. Further, the cost of the reagents may potentially limit routine clinical application and adaptation of the protocol to handle higher volumes and cell concentrations.
The present application appreciates that magnetic cellular manipulation may be a challenging endeavor.